


Dangerous Games

by brighidg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Infidelity, this consent is dubious enough to be non-con depending on your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighidg/pseuds/brighidg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose looked around the room, her nerves threatening to get the best of her. She only needed a few incriminating pictures for this to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Games

Rose felt a sharp pang of guilt. Several months ago, when they were still dating and she still thought she wanted to be a journalist, Scorpius had brought her to his dad's office at _The Daily Prophet_. After a quick tour, they drank his scotch and fucked on the leather couch near the door.

Even though they were no longer together, she still counted him as a friend. She knew he would be hurt if he were to ever find out about this. It's not like it was his fault that he was related to a tosser.

Slamming the drawer shut with a frustrated growl, she walked over to the couch, stepping on it so she could look at the top of the cabinet for anything that might be useful.

“While I do so like meeting my son's friends, you are trespassing, Ms. Weasley.” Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, wand pointed towards her and a nasty smirk on his face. “I see your family will have two front-page stories to look forward to this Sunday.”

Before she could move, there was a shout of, “ _Expelliarmus_ ,” and Malfoy's wand went flying through the doorway. Not giving him a chance to recover, Rose propelled him into his desk chair with a wave of her wand and bound him to it with a muttered, “ _Incarcerous_.”

James hurried into the office, shutting the door behind. “He came alone.”

Malfoy's face was such a dark pink that Rose worried he might summon enough accidental magic to free himself. “Grab his wand.”

“Unless you want to spend the next ten years in Azkaban, let me go.”

Her cousin scoffed, grabbing the fallen wand and tossing it between his hands. “Yeah, right. Have you forgotten who my dad is? Who my aunt is? _I'm_ not going anywhere.”

Rose cast several Soundproofing Spells over the room, her hand trembling slightly as she tried to work out a plan.

“I don't give a fuck who you _think_ you are. I'm the person who will ruin you and your entire Mudblood-loving family, you arrogant little shit,” Malfoy hissed, straining against his bonds.

James' eyes flashed and he pointed his wand at the other man.“Maybe you should shut your mouth or those bonds won't be all you have to worry about.”

Malfoy gave a short, humorless laugh at this. “A knuckle-dragging thug just like your father and uncles, I see.”

“James, James!” Rose stood in front of him, hands on his chest to stop him from charging. “Don't.”

“Who the fuck is he to talk about--”

“It's not worth it. You should go back outside and keep watch. I'll talk to him.”

“I'm not leaving you alone with _him_.”

“It'll be fine,” she said softly, laying a hand on his cheek. Something seemed to give at these words and, after a moment, James nodded.

“Merlin, spare me.”

James shot him a dirty look before glancing back at her. “What are you going to do?”

“I haven't decided yet but,” she lowered her voice to a whisper, “do you have the camera?”

He looked at her suspiciously. “Yes. Why?”

“Check to make sure the Invisibility and Muffling Charms are activated and stick it above the door before you leave.”

“Rose, I'm not sure--”

“You don't want that story in the papers, do you?”

“No, of course I don't! But--”

“Then trust me.” She gave him a quick kiss. “Trust me.”

“Fine,” he said with a heavy sigh. Raising his wand, James turned Malfoy around so his back was to them, earning a startled gasp from their captive. Walking towards the door, James easily stuck the camera above the entrance and motioned towards her.

“It's set to take a picture every two minutes,” he said softly, “and has enough film for one hundred pictures.”

Rose beamed at him. “Perfect.”

“I'll be right outside, if you need me.” He kissed her again, more softly and slowly than before. “Be careful.”

“I know what I'm doing,” she promised.

With a soft click, James shut the door behind him. 

Rose looked around the room, her nerves threatening to get the best of her. She only needed a few incriminating pictures for this to work and for Malfoy to look like a willing participant despite the bonds on his arms and ankles. Once she had that, she'd have enough leverage to make him do what she wanted.

“Who's still here?” Malfoy asked, panic creeping into his voice. “I can hear you moving. Let me go!”

Pulling her Weasley jumper over her head, she left on the thin white camisole underneath. She hadn't bothered with a bra today, her breasts small enough that the thin top could do the job just fine. After pulling her hair out of the braid she'd had it in, she ran her wand over it so it would look smoother and softer. It would help if he enjoyed this at some point and that was only likely to happen if she looked halfway decent. 

It was harder to leave her wand behind on the couch but she did so, knowing she couldn't risk him grabbing it from her.

Pushing the back of his chair with her foot, she turned him around so he was facing her. 

“Where's the other one?” He turned his head, straining in his seat to get a better look.

“He left,” she answered with a calmness she didn't feel. “It's just us now.”

Mouth open, his face was a picture of incredulity and something else she couldn't define as his eyes raked over her form. He gave a short laugh. “Oh, you must be kidding me! Is this your plan? Do you think you'll seduce me and then blackmail me into killing the story?” He looked around the office, likely trying to find a camera. When he looked back at her, his face was twisted with revulsion. “Have you looked in a mirror? I wouldn't fuck you with Potter's dick.”

Silly though it was, she bristled at the insult, her face growing hot. “Is that so? Funny...” Rose mused, laying one hand on the back of her chair as she slid her bent leg between his spread thighs, her knee pressed against him despite his attempts to move further away. “I seem to recall that when I last saw you – at Scorpius' birthday – you couldn't stop looking at me.”

“My mistake,” he sneered. “Given your behavior and dress, I thought my son was cavorting in public with two-Galleon whore. And I was right.”

“I don't believe you.”

“I don't care what you believe, you--” his words broke off into a small gasp as he pulled away, straightening up only to straddle him, their lower bodies pressed so tightly together that she could feel his reaction to her. “What are you doing?”

“Exactly what you think.” She loosened his cravat and ran her hands down his middle, over the buttons of his waistcoat, stopping at the top button of his trousers. While not as handsome as Scorpius, he did look like an older version of his son if far too pointy, more apt to sneer, and with less hair. As much as she didn't like to admit it, she wouldn't have to do much pretending to get through this.

Rocking her hips, she smiled as she felt him harden further, though he still refused to look at her. “You lied.”

“Stop it,” he snarled.

She did not, still moving against him lazily as she undid the buttons on his shirt. Using his refusal to look at her to her own advantage, she leaned in close, her lips against his ear as she lied, “I've thought of you before. You were the reason why I wanted to work here.” 

Rose kissed him just under his ear before running her tongue over the column of his throat. He raised his hips to meet hers even while telling her again to stop.

“I had these little fantasies about what it would take for you to hire me,” she continued, rather amused with her own story. He thrust against her again, a small whimper escaping his throat as she licked and sucked on one nipple while plucking the other. “In exchange for a job, you'd make me into your own personal whore, fucking me whenever you wanted, making me crawl on hands and knees in your office, hiding me under your desk so I could suck you off while you talked to your wife on the Floo.”

Malfoy muttered something dark and angry at that, too low for her to hear it all but just loud enough to make her pause.

“What did you say?”

He finally turned to look at her. “I said you belong in the Thickey Ward too, just like your Mudblood _bitch_ of a mother.”

Rose slapped him and pushed him back as she quickly stood. He bared his teeth in what she guessed was meant to be a grin. “I reckon she'll need another stay once she hears about this.”

Her mother's high position in the Ministry brought with it a lot of stress and a lot of scorn. The _Daily Prophet_ , under the direction of its new owner, had made it their mission to tear Hermione Weasley down and turn public opinion against her. After two years, they were showing signs of succeeding. Worse still, she had to deal with her husband being severely injured in a mission gone wrong and her own mother's accidental death. Hermione's father had already blamed the Memory Charms she had used for causing Eleanor Granger's early-onset Alzheimer's. When she died while wandering from her home during a bad storm, the relationship between the two soured.

After all this, she checked into St. Mungo's for a very short stay in the Thickey Ward and was released a week later with some new potions. Given their fears about how _certain people_ would twist this information, her parents had worked hard to prevent people from finding out until her mother was ready to talk about it.

She looked down at him with a half-grin, noting that despite his protests and venom he was still flushed and hard. 

“No, she won't,” Rose said quietly, cupping his erection and watching as his eyes fluttered shut as he pushed up into her hand. “Because you won't be telling anyone.”

“Don't,” he muttered half-heartedly as she undid his flies, freeing his cock as she pulled down his pants and slacks. 

Pushing the chair back so the camera would catch everything, she knelt down in front of him and closed her lips around the tip, tasting the precum gathered there. Then, with her tongue flat against his bollocks, she slowly licked her way up the underside of his cock, stopping before she neared the head. Rose did this again and again until he was panting, his eyes closed tightly and his knuckles white as he gripped the arms of his chair.

Wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock, she took him into her mouth, lightly sucking on him. Groaning, he eagerly pumped into her mouth, trying to meet her movements in hopes of finding some sort of rhythm.

“Look at me,” she said, after releasing his cock with a wet pop. He did; anger, torment, and lust in his gray eyes as he watched her trace his slit with her tongue. “Do you still want me to stop?”

“Shut up,” was the hoarse reply.

Smiling, she wrapped her lips around his cock again, sucking him harder than before, her nails digging into his hips as she let him set the pace. He fucked her mouth, calling her every filthy name he could think of as he did, his movements becoming looser and more erratic till he came with a cry,

She didn't swallow. What didn't dribble back onto him, she spat out in the rubbish bin, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Without a word to him, Rose stood, grabbing her jumper and pulling it over her head. Tying her hair up into a ponytail as she walked, she grabbed her wand from the couch. Glancing in the mirror, she cast a few Cleaning Charms over herself as well as doing a quick Mouth-Freshening Spell. 

“You're not going to _leave me_ like this!”

“The bonds will wear off in an hour,” she answered, not bothering to look at him. Instead, she waved her wand over the doorway and revealed the camera. Jumping up to grab it, she turned to show it to him. “Twelve pictures. Probably too racy for _Witch Weekly_ to publish but I'm sure _Playwizard_ wouldn't have any qualms.”

“You fucking bitch.”

Rose continued as if Malfoy hadn't spoken at all, “Not to mention the copies I'll send to your wife if that story makes it to print.”

“You'll regret this,” he sneered. “I'll see to it. You'll regret ever crossing me.”

“Yeah right,” she said with almost-convincing bravado. Opening the door, she called over her shoulder, “Nice doing business with you, Malfoy.”


End file.
